


Закат (Sunset)

by Lokido



Category: Supernatural, Сверхъестественное
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, Дестиель, Дин/Кас - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokido/pseuds/Lokido
Summary: Дин и Кас вместе наблюдают за закатом.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Кастиель/Дин Винчестер
Kudos: 7





	Закат (Sunset)

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤДин не любил смотреть на закаты. Сразу вспоминались всевозможные концовки фильмов: смелые счастливые герои уходили в даль, не оборачиваясь и ни о чем не задумываясь. 

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤА Дин не считал себя героем. Он вообще не считал героем хоть одного из этих напыщенных дураков из боевиков. В них люди убивали людей. В них монстры помогали, а Бога не существовало.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤЕго руки все еще дрожали. Сэма не было чертову кучу времени. Дело с вервульфом уже становилось скучным. 

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ-Почему ты злишься? - рядом послышался шелест листвы, и осень снова дала о себе знать. Мужчина напрягся и оглянулся. Возле Импалы стоял тот самый, кого он так не желал увидеть снова. Кастиель, с его дурацкими опущенными плечами и дурманящими глазами.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ-Я не злюсь. - прозвучало глупо. Будто среди них была девчонка, и этой школьницей был Дин. Он поправил ворот рубашки и вопросительно посмотрел на Кастиеля.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ-Но твой взгляд говорит обратное, Дин. О чем ты думал? - охотник было открыл рот, но во время спохватился. Какой, уважающий себя мужчина, будет думать о закате в гордом одиночестве на капоте машины? Ангел подошел ближе и оказался по-правое плечо от Винчестера.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ-Сэм еще не вернулся? - мужчина поежился. От Каса исходило приятным морским бризом и слегка солью. Он взял себя в руки и замотал головой.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ-Тебе бы помогать не только своим ангелочкам, но и нам. Вечно пропадаешь где-то, шляешься, не понятно где. Я все понимаю, но Сэм за тебя переживает. - глубокие голубые глаза уставились на охотника, как на умалишенного, если ангелы вообще могли так смотреть.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ-Сэм? - Дин сдался и опустил руки по швам, снова смотря на закат.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ-Ну ладно! Я тоже иногда вспоминаю о том, как тебе легко удается спасать наши задницы! Ты мог бы делать это и почаще. - Кастиель не спускал с него глаз, казалось, он даже не моргал. Охотника снова передернуло, вспомнились недавние кошмары и терпкий привкус крови на языке. Он закрыл глаза. Закат был точно такого же оттенка, как пламя преисподней.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ-Прости, я думал, ты меня не выносишь. - но Дин не ответил, а лишь усмехнулся.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤКастиель стал его разглядывать. Мимические морщинки возле глаз. Дин имел чудесную улыбку. Губы оказались плотно сжаты, будто из горла вот вот вырвется крик адской боли. Он загорел. А если говорить совсем откровенно, ангел был не сказано рад, что охотник вернулся к своей прежней жизни. Он был рад, что кошмары все реже мелькают в теплых зеленых глазах, он был рад...

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ-Кас, хватит пялиться. - и он перестал.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤДин ненавидел закаты, да и рассветы тоже, если честно. Но больше всего, он ненавидел наблюдать за всем этим в одиночку. Да и вообще, просто бесился, когда Сэм исчезал из номера. Все это без брата казалось очередной пыткой в аду. Очередной шуткой. Очередным миражом.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤКас не понимал, что красивого в закатах. И он не понимал, от чего его разум так странно ведет себя по отношению к этому дикому человеку. Это было необъяснимо. Ему изначально кричали, что "необъяснимое" подлежит уничтожению. Но Кастиелю казалось, что создавая Дина Винчестера Бог смешал нечто несовместимое и получил творение настолько прекрасно дикое, что глупое правило нашло свое исключение.

**Author's Note:**

> Дата создания 05/04/16


End file.
